A logically-partitioned computer system may use a virtualized hardware input/output (I/O) adapter to provide virtual functions to multiple logical partitions. During runtime, an application executing in a logical partition may request a virtual function. Internal resources at the virtualized hardware I/O adapter may be allocated, and the requested virtual function may be configured to use the allocated resources. Until the virtual function is available for use, the application may be unable to perform I/O operations. During runtime, delays resulting from allocating internal resources and configuring the virtual function may adversely affect I/O operations.